1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-175775 discloses a connector to be mounted on a case of a device. The connector includes a housing made of synthetic resin and a wire is drawn out backward from the housing. A shield shell is fixed to the case and covers the housing. A seal is accommodated in a rear part of the housing for sealing between the wire and the housing, and a retainer is mounted in the housing to prevent the seal from coming out backward. The seal retainer is formed so that a part for supporting the wire projects back from an opening on the rear end of the shield shell, and the wire is drawn out backward from this part for supporting the wire.
The wire is bent at a steep angle if a space between the connector and a peripheral device arranged behind the connector is narrow. Thus, it is required to shorten a dimension of a part arranged outside the case in a front-back direction in the connector. The dimension of the part arranged outside the case can be shortened in the front-back direction by shortening a length of the part for supporting the wire in the front-back direction and accommodating the entire part for supporting the wire in the shield shell. However, if the part for supporting the wire is arranged in the shield shell, the wire contacts an end part of the shield shell and can be damaged when being bent.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and an object of the invention is to prevent a wire from being damaged.